Mighty Mercenaries And Superb Sorcerers
by Ashbringer36
Summary: Miss Pauling recieved orders to send the RED Team to Hogwarts just before the Battle For Hogwarts was going to begin. With magically enhanced weapons providing infinite ammunition what new twists could this mean for the Battle Of Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - hello everyone, I't me Ashbringer36 and this will be a short story that will have one, maybe two chapters too it... the plot is simple, the TF2 guys of Red Team go to assist the Defenders Of Hogwarts in the Battle For Hogwarts... this will be rated M because... this is TF2 we are talking about!**

**and now on with the show :)**

Scout's POV

"What do you mean some Magical School?" I said out loud.

Me and the rest of RED Team were in a board room and Miss Pauling was giving us a new assignment that funnily enough had nothing to do with the BLU Team.

"Yes Scout a magical school now if you don't mind shutting up so I can explain the situation at hand!" Pauling said again.

She was a really hot woman if I knew one... and I did. She had short black hair, blue eyes and glasses and was wearing a purple working dress.

Every member of RED Team was here and we had just managed to finish off those dam robots attacking Coaltown only to get sucked into an even more confusing battle.

"Now unbeknownst to the rest of the world there is a hidden community of sorcerer's who think they are secure from what they call the Muggle's"

"Of course those wankers got another thing coming don't they?" came the australian voice of Sniper.

Sniper was a great shot and scouts were literaly the only mercanary he couldn't hit square on regularly... we move pretty dam fast you know!

He had a cowboy style hat, a vest and glasses as well as black hair and sideburns and his sniper rifle strapped to his back.

"Indeed Sniper, TF industries both BLU and RED teams have known of their exsistance since the beginning of TF industries 60 years ago... of course their worlds and ours have never had reason to collide until now so we let them maintain their delusions of secrecy"

"So now what, we going to show them what some good old fashion guns can do?" Came the engineer in his texas ancient.

The engineer had a yellow hard hat and black coveralls with his wrennch hanging from it. He also had a red shirt and yellow gloves on and was wearing sunglasses. He also had a light beard.

"In a matter of speaking yes" Miss Pauling said. "You see in this magical community has been at war for the last little while and our intellegience reports say that a final battle is about to ensue"

"So we go in to fight magic men? send us to this place and I will show them my gun!" Heavy said.

Heavy was a bulking man who towered over everyone else in the room and had to weight at least 200 pounds in pure muscle. He was bald and had a look that made him seem dumb and many would think he was. he had a black vest and a red shirt under it with a strap around his chest that carried more of the custom bullets that he used in his  
Mini-gun .

"As soon as we are done this mission briefing Heavy" Miss Pauling said "Now listen, there is a group of anti-muggle's who call themsevles Death Eaters... the final battle between The... too put it in simple terms "good guys" and the Death Eaters is on the verge of begining in a school known as Hogwarts"

"Death Eaters eh when I'm done with them they'll all be buried in soup cans!" Demo said

The Demoman was a black skinned scottish man who wore an eye patch and a black took. He also wears a black jacket that has six grenades attached to the front and his Grenade Launcher and Stickybomb launcher's were both strapped to his back at the moment.

"That's good because I'm sending you all to Hogwarts so we can contain this issue before the Administrator needs to take more... direct action on Britain in an entirety.

"I have heard of these Death Eaters, their leader despite relying on ways of old is still a very formidable opponent" Came the french accent of the team Spy.

Spy was wearing a red mask and a red suit with a red tie and a white shirt underneath and some red dress shoes. He was standing there lighting a smoke casually.

"Thank you Spy, despite how... ancient these magic's are they are not to be underestimated... there are magic's that I don't think even the Medigun could heal... or at least we have yet to find out."

"Do not underestimate my healing abilities" came the German accent of the Medic.

The Medic had a white lab coat and red gloves. he had a face that seemed to be in his 50s but no one knew for sure. He had glasses and black hair. on his lab coat a cross could be located on the shoulder and a backpack like object with a hose attached to what would look like a leaf blower was on his back.

"I am merely stating the simple fact that we do not know what some of these magical attacks actually do so you should all be wary" Miss Pauling returned though not in an unfriendly way. "Now as we speak a teleporter exit is being dropped at Hogwarts via figher jet... as soon as the teleporter becomes operational you will all teleport to the school." Miss Pauling finished

"Yes Mam" Solider said dramitcally giving Miss Pauling a hearty salute with his hand.

Solider had a black helmet on that made it look like he had no eyes. he had this mean demeanour on his face and there was nothing but seriousness with this guy. he had a red jacket on with three grenades attached to his chest where the two sides of the jacket met at his chest. he had a black belt and leather boots along with his Rocket Launcher strapped to his back.

As we all set out to leave for where the Teleporter enterance was I realized that Pyro was the only one not to talk.

Pyro was even more mysterious then Spy never even taking off his black gas mask. he wore a red plastic flame resistant suit and had a black strap going around his back which carried the tank for his Flamethrower and his Flare Gun strapped to his hip.

* * *

Molly Weasly's POV

* * *

"What is this, is this some kind of Muggle Technology?" Arthur asked as a large cube of metal was dropped in the grounds of Hogwarts.

"It dosen't... matter" I said my voice trailing off as the cube began to expand into some bigger contraption.

Once the contraption had reached it's full size it began spinning with a red colour ontop and before either me or Arthur could exame it any further red objects appeared on top of it before materializing into people as if they had just Aparated. 9 people were standing there the one at the center being a boy in his early 20s with a red shirt and black pants with what looked like a Beaters Bat in his hand, a cap on his head and what the muggles called a Headset on his head.

"Who are you?" I asked pointing my wand at them.

"Wow wow easy there tiger, we're here to help fight the Death Eaters" came the voice of the one with the headset.

"Indeed, ve are the RED Team and ze higher-ups have deemed out assistance neccesary" came a german voice of a man in a lab coat.

"Well we'd be glad to have your help!" came the voice of Minerva Mcgnonagal. "We need all the help we can get, I trust your weapons have been given Magical abilities so they will operate within Hogwarts?"

"Uh no they weren't" Came the voice of the headset wearer.

"Very well, the weapons, they use a form of munition to fire... like arrows correct"

"Yes miss, they fire bullets like this" A hulking man said holding up what looked like a bronze casing.

"Indeed, well then" she said before swiftly enchanting all the men's weapons and recieving thanks from all of them though each in a very different accent.

"Oh great you have even less chance of winning against the Dark Lord now... getting Muggles to fight with you!" yelled the despicable voice of Draco Malfoy

"Oh what did you just say whimp" Yelled the headset wearer who walked over to Malfoy gripping his bat in his hand.

Malfoy gripped his wand mumbling "Pathetic Muggle" and was about to cast a spell before the man hit him in the stomach at an extremely hight speed in the gut saying

"Boink" and before Malfoy could recover he hit him again with an upward hit to the jaw and this time he said "so you got anything else to say loser" but Malfoy was unconscious and could not hear what the man was saying.

Malfoy's friends Grabbe and Goyale picked up the unconcious form of Malfoy and dragged him away glowering at the man.

"Now that that is done lets keep the formalities quick, names?" Mcgonagal asked seeming a little disappointed at Scout but not voicing it.

Each of the men introduced themselves but as things like Engineer, Scout, Heavy and the one named Spy pointed at one with what Arthur called a Gas Mask and said he was named Pyro.

"Interesting, but now is not the time, we are outnumbered and Voldamort's armies are mobalizing on that hill... get into position where you would be most helpful" Mcgonagal said before walking away.

At once the RED Team began debating strategy and as the Wizards created a barrier around the school the Muggles were all walking off in different directions... I suppose it is better then nothing getting no support.

A/N - I know I know I should be updating my other stories and I'm going to regret making yet another one before the other three are done... but I just could not help it lol.

**So anyway this story is basically as you probably guessed the TF2 team supporting the Defenders Of Hogwarts during the Battle For Hogwarts. Now I think this will be two or three chapters depending on what kind of reception this story gets. **

**Hope you guys like this and if anything bothered you about this chapter then feel free to call me on it... just don't make it a blatent flame if you please :) **

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 out**


	2. Chapter 2 THINGS GO BOOM

**Song Recommendation - Final Battle Theme Trauma Team OST**

Chapter 2

THINGS GO BOOM

Neville Longbottom's POV

So… blow up the wooden bridge leading to Hogwarts… how the bloody hell were we supposed to do this?

I know Dean and Seamus are good at causing mayhem and all but still this is a really huge bridge and we had been tasked with bringing it down to prevent a flank attack.

"Oi, how the bloody hell does McGonagall expect us to blow this thing up?" Seamus yelled.

"You kiddies say something about blowing something up?" Yelled a Scottish accent.

We turned around and saw a man with what looked like a tabard on and carrying a muggle weapon… grenade launcher I think they were called.

"Aye how are we supposed to destroy this thing?" Dean asked the man.

Everyone had already created the barrier around Hogwarts but it wasn't going to last and the battle was about to begin.

"Aye kid don't worry, with a crossed wire and a pinch of potassium chloride there ain't anything that can't be blown to hell" the man said.

"Potassium Chloride?" I asked.

"Ah you'll see, step back kids" the man said before walking onto the bridge and using another version of the grenade launcher to shoot several orbs that stuck to the wood of the bridges path.

He had set eight of these spiked balls down before walking back to us and as he turned around we all saw the army amassing on the other side of the shield.

Suddenly the sky was lit with green energy as a huge blast of magic shattered the magical barrier around Hogwarts.

"Aye these fine dandies are in for a surprise, care to watch the fireworks with me boys?" the man asked taking a bottle of wine from his tabard and taking a swig.

"Are you mental drinking at a time like this?" I asked.

"Oi mate don't be reprimanding me for drinking… here they come!" The man exclaimed smirking looking at the bridge.

The armies were charging and me, Dean and Seamus pulled out our wands but before we could do anything the Death Eaters at the front ran under where the muggle had put the spiked orbs.

The man pressed a button on his grenade launcher and suddenly each of those bombs exploded sending bits of the Death Eaters closest to them splattering into bits and causing the entire bridge to collapse sending the Death Eaters into the lower area's where they would all likely be injured by the fall.

"KABOOM!" The man shouted lifting up the bottom part of his tunic where I saw a piece of parchment was tapped and a picture of a very rude hand gesture was positioned.

I rolled my eyes… were all these Muggles crazy… please tell me they aren't all this crazy.

Meanwhile Soldier's POV

So this school had defenses… excellent.

"INCOMING!" I yelled as some huge giant thing with green skin charged passed the suits of armor that lined the main bridge to the school.

"Watch the infantry, I'll deal with the big one!" I yell before pulling a cigar out of my mouth.

"Lets see what your made of Cupcake!" I say under my breath directing the insult at the Giant that clearly cannot hear me.

I jump upwards and fire my rocket launcher at my feet propelling myself upward and toward the giant.

As I get closer the giant prepares to swat me away but before it can I land another rocket square in it's face blowing the head completely off and it fell backwards before I even landed.

I landed on my feet feeling something crack in my lower body but not giving into the pain… Medic would have me patched up in no time and besides… you can't show pain on the battlefield.

I began reloading my Rocket Launcher but as I was doing this another giant came up in front of me.

I hurried to get the rocket into the launcher but the Giant was about to stomp on me and even I knew it would crush me.

"Heh, bring it on maggot" I taunt the giant.

I figured, if I'm going out why not stick the finger to the enemy.

Just before the giant stepped down on me however blood trickled down from where it's right eye hand been and it fell back in pain.

"Thanks for standing still yah big ox" Yelled the familiar voice of Sniper.

"Thanks" I yelled at where sniper was positioned on an overturned statue near where the bridge met the main courtyard and he waved his hat in acknowledgement.

Heh this was going to be easier then I thought.

Ginny Weasley's POV.

So I don't even last 10 minutes huh.

I had managed to get out of the Room Of Requirement and now I was looked in a duel with a masked Death Eater who was very close to beating me.

I saw another Death Eater round the corner but I couldn't dwell on that as I had just been disarmed by the one who was already duelling me.

"Finish it!" I say knowing I have no chance to get to my wand.

Before the Death Eater can cast the Avada Kadavra he suddenly gasped as if he had been stabbed.

And that just happened to be the case.

The Death Eater that had rounded the corner suddenly turned into a man in a red suit and a mask on that still showed his eyes and mouth… and this man had a knife lodged in the back of the Death Eater I had been fighting.

"Madam" he said with a short bow before several red lines covered him and he turned into a Death Eater again.

He then ran away to join the fight else where.

"Well there's a sketchy character for you" I whispered to myself before retrieving my wand and following the shape shifter…

This battle was only just beginning and I sure as hell hoped Harry, Hermione and Ron were having good luck with finding whatever they needed to find.

**A/N - Okay it is scary how much fun I am having writing this.**

**So Demo blew up the bridge, Soldier and Sniper killed two Giants and Spy saved Ginny... who's missing?**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and if you did feel free to leave a review telling me of anything I can improve upon.**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N - okay guys I need to bring this up before I start this chapter... I am taking a bit of advice from Krikanalo and going all out with this... If any of you have read Armagedon Aftermath then you know I can do more detail then what was in last chapter of this story and that is because I sugar coated it last time avoiding the gore and detail I could have put in because I didn't want to break any rules of FF... Well I'm going to be taking a bit of a leap of faith and remove some of t hat sugar from this chapter... don't worry if you can handle the gore of TF2 you should be able to handle this stuff.**

**Song Recomendation - Hail To The King by Avenged Sevenfold (SERIOUSLY this is a good song go listen to it while reading this or after your done)**

**Chapter 3 **

The Power Of Muggle Tech

Sniper's POV

Okay this was a way better position.

After me and Solider had brought down those Giants I had retreated into the school and was now positioned in a deserted hallway on the fifth floor picking off those stupid wankers before they saw what was coming.

"These wankers are making it too easy" I mumble to myself as one Death Eater dueling with an elderly looking woman had it's head completely blown off by a well placed headshot.

The corpse of the now headless man fell to the ground blood pouring from it's lower body and I was just pulling the bullet casing out of my Sniper when I heard someone behind me.

Turning around I felt my sniper rifle get knocked from my hands by someone who smelled very clearly of sweat dirt and blood.

This man who stood before me had long black hair that seemed so greasy he might as well not have washed it in years.

He was wearing torn black robes and had his teeth parted in a way that made him look like an idiot but he might have been trying to be intimidating... and it would have worked on anyone who wasn't a professional at assassination.

"So your weapon makes you proficent at long range... lets see how you fight closer to your opponent" the man said before charging at me with what looked like claws where his fingernails should have been.

As he made a clumsy attack at me I sidestepped before punching the guy in the face and then kicking him so he landed on his back.

"Mate I'm a proffessional, you gotta be efficent with your kills or it just doesn't work" I said.

"We'll see who's smart when I hold your heart in my hand!" the man said before pulling out his wand and tapping his head with it making himself turn invisible.

"Bloody Bogan!" I yell before feeling an invisible fist in my gut followed by an invisible claw slash accross my face sending me back against the wall.

Of course I knew exactly how to deal with invisibility... you just got to hit a large area to make em visible.

Grabbing the jar of Jarate that had been positioned next to me I threw it where the man was no doubt charging me.

I saw the glass shatter in midair and the yellow colour of the piss making the man more then visible.

The man continued charging me but I pulled my Machete from my belt and slashed once at the thing before impaling it in the chest.

"Heh yah Wanker gonna have to do better then invisibility... I kill bloody spies on a regular basis" I say before pulling the machete out of the man's chest and watching the newly materializing man to the floor.

I went to retrieve my Sniper and just when I had it in my hand I heard running footsteps.

"Ah piss" I say just as about 30 or so Death Eaters shooting blasts of Green Light charged up the stairs and were charging at me.

And that was it I turned the other way and ran hoping to find someone a little better at dealing with mobs of enemies.

* * *

Harry's POV

* * *

"So what in the blue blazes were you doing in there you kids?" asked a man with tinted goggles and a hard hat on.

"Not sure if you'd get it" I said shrugging slightly watching as Malfoy out of breath look up at me in thanks.

Grabbe was dead but Goyale was still alive and he was getting to his feet.

"This doesn't change anything Potter!" He said pulling his wand out.

"Not a chance!" the American said before pressing a button on a remote and Goyale was suddenly pounded with bullets from a turret the man had set up in front of the Room Of Requirement where me Ron and Hermione had just gotten the Tiara of Ravenclaw and had it destroyed by the Cursed Flame Grabbe and Goyale had decided to set off.

Goyale's chest might as well have been on display the mount of blood that had splattered from the close range shots from the turret that had sprayed blood everywhere even a few splats landing on my face.

"Uh, thanks"

"Don't mention it kid" The man said and just as we were about to turn to go find a way to destroy the Cup of Hufflepuff which unfortuantly hadn't been destroyed in the fire we heard someone yell out for help.

"Sniper!" the man said.

"Who is Sniper?" Ron asked

"A friend and Teammate of mine" The man said and before we could ask anything a man with glasses and a cowboy hat on came running around the corner

"Hey Snipes what is going on" The man said.

"A huge pack is chasing me... get your sentry in gear!" The Sniper said and sure enough a horde of Death Eaters rounded the same corner the Sniper had come from.

"Heh let's show these good for nothing rats some fighting Texas style" The one I assumed was Engineer said before his turret turned to the group and not only blasted bullets into the group but even a pack of miniature missiles that had several Death Eaters at the front of the Group completely explode in a mist of red blood.

A few Curses were sent our way but all too soon the bullets of the Engineer's Sentry obliterated the entire group.

"Thanks mate" Sniper said to Engineer.

"Don't mention it partner" Engineer said.

Wow... these guys really were a team... working together pretty simply and without question with no direct leader and no actual ranks... you really just have to admire that.

"Hey, ain't you three the kids who were looking for the stuff to beat that Dark Lord or whoever he is?" Sniper asked a question directed at me, Hermione and Ron.

"Yeah" Ron said.

"Then you might want to quite gawking at us and get going!" Sniper said again and at once all three of us were returned to reality and sent off at once already having an idea on how to deal with this last Horcrux.

* * *

Medic's POV

* * *

So much slaughter... thankfully m skills are on the side of the defenders for with the odds my skills elsewhere would have lead to the end of this faction.

I was in the main grounds with Solider, Heavy, Demo, and Scout.

"NO GEORGE!" I heard someone yell from my left where was positioned.

Turning my head I saw a boy no older then 19 or so kneeling over a child who had to be his twin.

Running over to him I saw that he had been hit with one of those Killing Curses and was now lying dead and his Twin was trying to yell him back to life.

As this was going on a Death Eater was running at the one who was still alive and was pulling his wand on him.

Without hesitation I pulled my Syringe Gun from my lab coat and shooting several syringes at the Death Eater who fell unconscious before I ran towards the one who had jsut died.

"Step back for a second I have an idea" I said and the one who was still alive glared at me.

"What could you do?" He asked in what he thought was a menacing voice thought it was clearly wanted to believe I could do something.

"It's a simple Process, I stimulate his heart hopefully the jolt will get the heart moving again, if you want a chance at your twin's survival then this is the only hope" I said.

With a bit of hesitation the Twin stepped back from the body of his twin named George.

flipping a switch on my Medi-Gun labled AED I pulled the trigger the familiar red mist of the Medi-Gun engulfing the dead 19 year old.

Holding the gun on him I could tell his heart was responding to the Electricity and after just 10 second A short gasp was heard from George.

Releasing the trigger I watched as the boy got up gasping.

"GEORGE!" the twin said engulfing his brother in a hug.

"Fred, I was dead, what happened?" the one I had just resuscitated said.

"I hate to break-up ze reunion but... we may want to get back on our feet and start fighting!" I said getting up and using my syringe gun and knocking another Death Eater unconscious.

Both Twin nodded before drawing their wands and re-entering the battle just as I gripped my Medi-Gun... As soon as the UberCharge was ready Heavy would be able to bring those fools down with extreme prejudice.

The War was nearing it's peak and I was going to be needed to keep the solider's on the battlefield and not in a graveyard.

**A/N okay I guess this wasn't too bad but still I had to give the warning.**

**So what did you guys think,**

**Now updates for this story will be non-existent until Sunday... I'm camping and internet is limited so updates shouldn't be anywhere... plus this story has been getting all my attention where I should be putting some of that time to the others... so this story might get put behind the others for a while.**

**either way can't wait to hear what you guys think so**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


	4. Chapter 4 Inferno Inferi

**Song Recomendation - 115 by Elena Siegman (black ops zombies soundtrack)**

**For Pyro's POV - Do You Believe In Magic by The Lovin Spoonful**

Chapter 4

Inferno Inferi

Neville Longbottom's POV

"EXPELIARMUS!" I shouted in an attempt to disarm the Death Eater I was locked in a duel with.

I was in the courtyard and had indeed managed to disarm this Death Eater.

I was about to send a stunning curse at this one when someone pushed me over yelling "Look out"

Turns out it was one of those mercenaries that had knocked me over, the one with the headset to be exact and as I looked up I saw that another Death Eater was going to hit me from behind but the killing curse went past me when Scout knocked me over and accidently hit the Death Eater I had disarmed instead.

The second Death Eater rounded on us but the Mercanary pulled his large gun and shot the Death Eater in the chest with the scattering... pellet's I think they were called.

I was about to thank the Scout but I saw a third Death Eater come up behind him so instead I just shouted

"LOOK OUT" before pushing him aside and yelling "Stupefy!" and stunned the Death Eater who hadn't expected opposition from his strike.

"Call it even" Scout said smiling.

I grinned back before turning back to the battle.

* * *

Pyro's POV

* * *

Ah Pyroland… a place of wonder and magic… rainbows, flowers and candy for everyone and my rainbowblower spreading joys everywhere.

This was my land and I am the one that must spread joy throughout it and with my rainbowblower I will do just that.

A group of sad looking people began walking towards me and using my Rainbow Blower I sent rainbows at them.

The rainbows hit them and each of them suddenly had lollipops in ther hands and they fell backwards beginning to enjoy the Lollipops.

Another group approached from the other side.

Repeating this they had lollipops as well.

Just as I finished giving this group of people lollipops with the Rainbow Blower someone who was clearly excited began running towards me.

Pulling a much larger lollipop from the ground beside me I swung it into the man's mouth.

The Lollipop in his teeth he smiled at me before falling backwards.

I turned around and saw to people throwing fireworks around each other both enjoying themselves.

The one in darker colours seemed to not be enjoying himself enough though so I pulled my Bubble Blower off my belt and blew bubbles towards him.

The bubbles reached him and a huge smile appeared on his face.

A Job Well done.

* * *

Heavy's POV

* * *

"Giant man should prepare to face my gun!" I shouted at the giant before me.

A giant no taller then 30 ft tall was walking towards my position on the south side of the school.

The giant charged at me but even that thick skin couldn't protect it from several hundred 200 dollar custom dual cartages pounding through his chest and head.

Of course that is what happened, bullets from my gun pounding their way into the Giant's body blood oozing from each wound until the thing fell over.

I looked over to see what Pyro was doing and could only watch as he dealt with what I assumed were undead creatures charging from the forests.

A swarm of the undead were attacking but Pyro weaved his Flamethrower setting all of them on fire and causing them to clamber away from Pyro in their own pathetic way... clearly they did not like fire.

As another group approached Pyro swerved his Flamethrower and engulfed the bodies in flames. The flames helped the decay and within a few minutes of being burned they were nothing but rotting piles smouldering in the flame.

"You will DIE!" yelled one of the people I assumed was one of the Werewolves that assisted The Death Eaters.

The Werewolf charged but Pyro timing the move right pulled his Axe from his belt and slashed at the Werewolves face as it tried to tackle him

Blood began pouring from the obviously dead werewolves face but Pyro just turned around and seeing another Death Eater pulled his Flare Gun out of his belt and shot it at the Death Eater.

The Death Eater who had been duelling another one of the defenders.

The Flare went right through his chest leaving scorch marks on the inside of his stomach before he fell over.

Pyro seemed to be enjoying himself… I just wish I knew what he was thinking when he engulfed his enemies in fire.

* * *

Soldier's POV

* * *

A cease fire… what but those Death Eaters had the upperhand.

The one named Voldamort had just called for his Death Eaters to retreat and then called out for someone named Harry Potter to meet him in the forest.

"What is going on!" I yelled and the woman named Mcgonagal answered.

"Potter is supposed to be the one to bring down Voldamort… no doubt he's trying to lure him away without any help." Mcgonagal answered.

"Well he isn't going to be without help" I said nodding and at Mcgonagal's confused expression I eleaborated "The team Spy is out there with the Death Eaters now disguised as one of them." I said and she nodded.

"Good" she said before walking away no doubt to tend to some wounded.

I looked around and nodded… Medic had saved a large number of people but there were still numerous casualties… and we weren't even done.

"Medic… is your charge ready?" I asked.

"Indeed" Medic said grinning

"When those Death Eater's returned they really will eat death" Medic said with a malicious grin on his face.

**A/N - a new chapter done... and yeah I am sorry for not using the Ubercharge already but I have a plan for a very climatic way to use it so don't worry it'll be in use soon enough.**

**Now This story has been getting some cool feedback and I feel honoured to have some great readers like you guys so pat yourselves on the back for making me feel awesome lol.**

**Now I don't have much to say in this Author's Note so**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


	5. Chapter 5 End Of THIS battle

**Song Recomendation - Doing Time by Avenged Sevenfold**

Chapter 6

Climax And Ending... To This Fight

Harry's POV

So... This is what it was coming to was it?

I had just finished viewing Snape's memories and now knew the truth... to defeat Voldamort I needed to die by his hand.

"Alright Scout, you've got five minutes before Spy is to report in" I heard the one Merc named Soldier say.

"And I'm running through the forest to get the info... got it" Replied the Merc named Scout. "Hey ain't you that Harry Potter kid?" Scout asked turning to me.

"Yeah I am" I said nodding... it seemed as if my mind was trying to find any way it could to delay the inevitable...

"You ain't seriously going out and following that dude's demands are you?" Scout asked.

"Scout is right" Soldier said nodding "Everyone here Wizard, Witch or Soldier is ready to continue fighting!" Soldier said with a commited voice I couldn't help but grin at for only the briefest moment before turning grim again.

"This is my fight... it was meant to be since the day Voldamort took my parents" I said.

Scout and Soldier nodded.

"Alright... well I got your back" Scout said tossing his bat into the air before grabbing it and holding it in his right hand.

"Alright... go in after me... in case I fail" I said knowing I wouldn't be able to shake Scout anyway.

"You got it pal" Scout said holding out his hand for a handshake.

As I shook Scout's hand Soldier put up a hand in salute

"Good luck Soldier" He said.

"Yeah" I said mimicking his salute before turning around and walking towards the forest... readying myself for my final comfrontation with Voldamort.

* * *

Spy's POV In The Death Eater's Camp

* * *

_So unprofessional and pathetic._

These Death Eaters have a prisoner of almost no use and they don't even grant him a death... pathetic.

I was using the holographic disguise kit to disguise myself as one of these Death Eaters while collecting notes on their numbers.

"Two Giant's, 20 werewolves, at least 100 undead creatures and a good 5000 death eaters left" I whispered into my watch before quietly walking a bit of a ways away from their camp to a place that I thought Scout would be able to find me.

"You might look like a Death Eater but you sure don't smell like one!" came a sickening voice from behind me "too clean" The voice said as I turned around seeing a werewolf I had heard classified as Fenrir looking at me appraisingly licking his lips.

I had no chance to utter a word as without warning the savage human tackled me spreading my arms apart so I couldn't reach my Knife or Revolver.

"Hey, back off jugglenuts" came a familiar American Accent.

As Scout let out his pathetic insult he batted a Baseball at Fenrir knocking him away from me.

Disengaging my disguise I pulled off my watch where I had recorded my information "Take it home friend" I yelled tossing him the watch just as more Death Eater's appeared.

Fenrir slammed me against a tree by the neck and held out disgustingly long nails no doubt preparing to slit my throat.

Of course I probably would have died had it not been for Scout still being there.

"Say goodbye to surprise dumbasses!" He shouted holding up the Watch for them to see with a bottle of soda in the other.

Just as Bellatrix sent a green flash of light at Scout Scout downed the bottle of soda and dodged the blast with almost inhuman speeds before running off.

This was the opening I needed.

Fenrir had turned his head to Scout with this distraction and allowed me to reach into my suit and retrieve my knife in one hand and the golden hand held watch in the other.

"I'll see you in hell" I said to Fenrir before stabbing him in the throat making him drop dead.

"You will pay for that kill Muggle" Bellatrix yelled before shooting a blast of green energy at me.

* * *

Neville Longbottom's POV

* * *

"Look now on the dead corpse of your so-called protector!" Voldamort yelled from the front of the army of Death Eaters standing around the Hogwarts entrance.

The last of the Defenders Of Hogwarts as well as 8 of the RED mercanaries were standing in a group and though defeat seemed to be written on many faces many people including myself were not ready to give in yet.

"He was slain as he was trying to flee the battle" Voldamort said but I yelled cutting him off.

"You liar, he went to fight you!" I yelled.

Belatrix Lastrange who had been standing next to Voldamort drew her wand most likely intending on silencing me.

Voldamort however stopped her with a sick grin on his face.

"Indeed Longbottom, he tried fighting me you are correct but he fell to the power that is my own" Voldamort hissed.

"Yeah you might have killed Harry but he's still here with us in here" I said gesturing to my heart and as I did this a roar of approval came from the Defenders Of Hogwarts, even the mercenaries cheered with us.

"How touching, but it matters not you will all die if you do not surrender to me" Voldamort hissed "but first I think we have a bit of muggle filth among us that must be cleansed." Voldamort said glancing over the eight mercenaries that were positioned in numerous positions within the group.

"Oh look the little man thinks he can kill us" Heavy said sounding... amused.

I turned around and indeed saw he was smiling with his huge gun in his hands spinning up and ready to fire.

I looked around as and saw every Defender Of Hogwarts was pulling out their wand and all the RED Mercenaries drawing their weapons.

"Very well... if none of you wish to surrender then I suppose I must bring down this rebellion here and now" Voldamort hissed drawing his wand and pointing it at me first. "Avada" but before Voldamort could finish the spell I saw Harry spring from Hagrid's arms grab his wand and cast a stunning spell on Voldamorts back.

At that same moment I heard Heavy yell "NOW DOCTOR" and as I turned around I saw Heavy's entire body turn a glowing red as well as Medic and for some reason this Made both of them even more brave then they already where... and by that I mean they charged into the flay without a care for taking Killing Curses.

I saw several Killing Curses hit Heavy but for some unexplainable reason all he did was laugh.

"I AM MAGIC PROOF!" Heavy yelled as at least 300 Death Eaters were pumped full of bullets and falling to the ground.

As the battle began to make it's way into the Hogwarts I saw Belatrix Lestrange attempt to shoot a kiling curse at me but before I could do anything she ended up spitting blood from her mouth.

"Did you forget about me" Came the french voice of the Spy who in a puff of smoke materialzed behind her with a knife in her back.

"You... I killed you!" She hissed in agony.

"Oh madame I can cheat death very well... you on the other hand" He said before pulling the knife from her back and watching as she fell to the ground unmistakably dead.

"Bloody hell" I said in disbelief at Spy who smirked at me before dissappearing into the flay of the battle again.

Shaking myself back to my senses I caught a glimpse of the Snake that had to be killed and saw that Scout was currently wrestling with it to keep it from his neck.

Reaching into the Sorting Hat and pulling out the Sword Of Gryffindor. I then charged at Scout and the snake on top of him and sliced the snake at the head.

The snake turned to ash on top of Scout who was panting heavily while standing up.

"Thanks pally" He said smiling.

"Don't mention it." I said nodding before turning around and seeing Voldamort and Harry locked in a duel.

Scout pumped his scattergun once but I put a hand out "No, this is Harry's fight" I said.

"Alright... well there's another fight going on... we got some Death Eater heads to bat in" Scout said running off into the school.

* * *

Harry's POV

* * *

This was it... 7 years of preparation finally leading to this moment... just me and Voldamort.

"That's the last of your horcruxes Tom" I yelled as my red side of the beam connecting our wands began drawing closer to Voldamort.

"No... you cannot win... I have the Elder Wand... I killed Severus... it belongs to ME!" Voldamort yelled. channeling as much magical energy as he could.

"Snape didn't defeat Dumbledore... Malfoy did and I defeated him when I forced his wand from his hand" I yelled pushing the red beam even closer to Voldamort.

His face screwed up in concentration now he began forcing the beam closer to me but my own magical abilities and soul overcame him in the end.

FInally I managed to force the beam to Voldamort who after being engulfed in the red light of my spell faded into smoke and dissappeared.

Panting I landed on my knee's out of sheer exhaustion and gripped Malfoy's wand in hand.

I looked back and saw that everyone who had survived the battle had came out into the grounds, clearly the battle inside had been won as well.

Cheering erupted as everyone witch, wizard or muggle began celebrating the victory.

"Oi mate" Yelled Ron who helped me to my feet "It's finally over"

"Yeah Ron, for good this time" I said.

Over in a corner I suddenly managed to catch wind of a conversation between Seamus, George, Fred and the Demoman

"Aye mate you really got to come by our shop and help us with some fireworks" Fred was saying to the Demoman.

Demo just smirked at this "Aye perhaps I'll do that... what explosions could be made with magic AND some potassium chloride" Demo said smirking before taking a swig from a bottle of muggle branded whiskey.

I me and Ron walked over to Neville who was sharing a handshake with Scout

"Pleasure fighting with you dude" Scout said smiling.

"Yeah, glad you were here mate" Neville was saying.

I was about to join in the conversation but a hand was placed on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw Soldier was smiling at me his eyes still out of sight due to his helmet.

"You were good son, real good... maybe even the best" Soldier said "If you think the battleground is where those skills belong RED team would be glad to have you"

"Thanks Soldier but I've seen enough battle and bloodshed to last me a lifetime" I responded.

Soldier smiled at me and put his hand up in salute.

I responded with an equally enthusiastic salute before turning back to Neville and Scout.

"Harry!" yelled a very familiar voice right before I was engulfed in a hug.

Ginny wrapped herself around me in a hug sobbing with joy.

"We won Harry... we finally won!" She said.

"I know" I said returning the hug.

* * *

Engineer's POV

* * *

"So that's how the gun puts out the bullet" I concluded.

Once the battle had ended and once it was done I had been sucked into a conversation with a man named Arthur Weasley about how several different kinds of electronic's actually worked.

"Ingenious, crude but ingenious" Arthur said nodding.

"Yeah well it's a simple way to end most arguments" I said smirking but before Arthur could say anything Scout called over to us.

"Engie, our recuperations getting cut short" Scout yelled running towards me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Miss Pauling just radioed, a Mann Co. base not far from here is about to be overun with the robot's of Grey Mann" Scout said.

"Well oh boy partner I was wondering where those solid-metal hunks of junk had dissappeared to" I said smirking getting up at once.

"So in short your all in need of leaving?" Arthur asks seeming only slightly let-down.

"Yeah partner, maybe another time we can disscuss a bit about planes" I said before walking off with Scout... onward to our next battle.

**A/N - NO I COULD NOT BEAR IT! I COULD NOT LET IT END!**

**lol so yeah as you probably guessed by the ending I am not quite done with this yet... some good old fashion MVM action with some Magical interferance is about to get underway.**

**Hope you guys liked this and if you did or didn't feel free to tell me about your thoughts on this chapter in a review.**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


	6. Chapter 6 Mann Vs Machine

Song Recomendation - The Grind By Miracle Of Sound

Or - The Balled Of Clay Carmine by Miracle Of Sound

Chapter 7

The Machines!

Heavy's POV

So all 9 of us, back from fighting wizards and back to fighting rebot's... much more challenging opponents.

This base which had been codenamed Mineshaft. We had a straight path with several old buildings that look similar to the western like places of Coaltown lining the sides with a brancing path that takes two different pathes to the silver hatch that if a bomb was set off inside would of course mean the end of the base.

Looking off into the distance we could see the blue transport that of course housed the robots that would soon rush our position.

"Are we all ready!" I called out

"We got some robot's to scrap" Scout said bringing his Scattergun to bear.

"I canot wait" Medic declared

"Let us move" Spy said opening his cigarette case that of course housed the holographic disguise kit.

Only three of us were not on the main path, Sniper and Engineer who were both positioned on top the building that was seperating the two pathes and Spy who was off to the side a disguise already in place so he looked like a Scout-Bot, blue metal outside with a build similar to our Scout.

I began to spin up my gun just as mechanized running of the Robot's began to make themselves heard.

Next second hell broke loose as dozens upon dozens of blue painted robots with builds similar to all of us began charging.

Heavy-bots wielding replica's of my gun, Pyro bots with the flamethrowers, Scout bots with Scatterguns... the only things missing were Sniper bots, Medic bots, Engineer Bots and Spy bots... or at least I think they're weren't any Spy Bots... but could it be told.

Bullets began flying from my gun as I focused fire on the charging Scout Bots and watched as they began to crumble.

Around me my fellow's were holding off the robots with equal success, Scout running circles around the Heavy Bots while getting headshots with his Scattergun, Pyro bots getting dealth with by Sniper, Engineer's sentry taking down the charging Soilder Bots.

"HEAVY!" I heard a familiar austrailian accent yell from behind me.

I stopped fire and turned around to see a blue Spy Bot with a blown off head falling down behind me.

"Thank you!" I yelled over at Sniper.

"Good aye" He returned with a wave.

* * *

Pyro's POV

* * *

Pyroland seemed a bit more packed then usual... just more joy to be spread.

There was a very large group of I think it was 15 people who seemed to be jogging... competetivly.

Readying my RainbowBlower I began to use it to blow Rainbos at the running group who continued running but covered in sparkles and with smiles on their faces now.

Turning around I saw that a REALLY big person was looming over me with a big frown on his face.

Pulling out my bubble blower from my belt I blew some bubbles up into the persons face.

He staggered back as he began to playfully try and pop the bubbles before tripping and falling backwards still going after the bubbles.

Suddenly just as I turned around I found myself surrounded all around by several people with tunic's on and what looked like rubber swords in their hands.

_A play-fight? Alright I can go for that_

As one of them charged at me laughing I pulled another Lolipop from my belt and swung it at the one who had charged me from the right.

The Lolipop landed in the persons mouth and he instantly put the whole thing in his mouth and began eating it happily.

As a second one came at me I sidestepped and blew several bubbles into his face and just like the large fat person he began to playfully try to pop the bubbles.

Two more sticks of bubbles and two more happy faces later everyone I could see was occupied with something fun... once again my job was done.

* * *

Spy's POV (what was realy happening)

* * *

"Surprise" I said as I put my knife through the metal back of a troublesome Spy Bot... even the bots designed around me had so little class.

I turned around seeing a group of Scout-Bots charging at Pyro. Pyro engulfed all of these robots in flames and I got to watch as the metal of the robots outer layer melted away leaving them smoking husks.

Just as Pyro turned around an Uber-heavy was looming over him. This robot was at least 20 feet tall and had a build like Heavy's but this robot didn't have a gun just powerful fists.

Pyro pulled out his Flare Gun and shot the robot in the head. The robot staggered backwards before falling over all energy sapped from it.

At that moment several bots that we had called Demo-Knight Bots surrounded Pyro.

These robots had broadswords in their hands and shields strapped the the hand they had in front of the blade, and other then that they looked like robot Demomen.

The first Demo-Knight charged but pyro dodged the slash of the blade before embedding his axe into the Demo-Knights neck making it fall over instantly..

A second one charged and this time Pyro pulled out his Flare Gun and blew the robot's head off.

Knowing Pyro had the situation under control I turned around and turned invisible with the intent of taking down a Robot-Sniper that had appeared on the battlefield.

* * *

Scout's POV

* * *

"You've beaten them back... for the moment" Came the voice of Miss Pauling over the intercom's around the area.

"SCOUT!" Soilder yelled over at me. I turned around from where I had been sitting catching my breath

"What's up" I said smiling.

"You have a mission for the team" Soilder said in his formal attitude "You and Spy are going to go down to the Robot's Base and shutdown the creation of these things" Soilder said.

"Sounds like fun" I said grinning taking a sip from the Bonk I was drinking.

"Well then move out" Soilder said "Spy will meet you out there"

I nodded before running away from the town and towards the heart of all this shit.

**A/N - okay I know there was nothing special here but this... is just the prelude.**

**One, maybe two more chapters and then I really will be done with this story...**

**just one thing... we have not seen the last of the magical community.**

**And lastly everyone I have started a S-YOT story in the Hunger Games section of this area... if you think my writing style would work and you want to see a character of your own making portrayed by me then feel free to send in a character to that story :D**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Song Recomendation - Thunder's Theme by Miracle Of Sound**

**Or - The Grind by Miracle Of Sound**

Chapter 8

Allies And Final Stands

Nevile Longbottom's POV

"It's a dam shame those Merc's couldn't stay and celebrate" George was saying.

Me, George, Fred and Seamus were all sitting on some debris in the courtyard of Hogwarts recuperating from the battle smiling at the victory but at the same time mourning at the lost souls of this battle.

"Aye, I wouldn't have minded a sip of that Whiskey the Demoman had... That stuff had to be even stronger then Fire Whiskey." Fred said grinning.

"Ah alcoholic delacicies, the best part of growing up" George said in agreement.

I looked off past the mountains that were in front of Hogwarts and saw something that caught my interest.

"That's quite a bit of smoke" Hagrid declared as he walked over to me, Fred, George and Seamus while looking in the same direction I was.

"What's the betting that's from RED team?" Seamus asked.

Fred and George both grinned.

"I bet 10 Galleon's that Demo is doing the most damage" George said.

"My money is on Heavy" Fred said.

"You two cannot be serious, you seriously want to go and see what they are fighting now?" I asked.

"Yeah mate, we got a favor to repay" George said.

"Well then I guess we all better get going" Hagrid said just as Gwap walked up behind Hagrid.

I smiled lightly and pulled my wand from my robes "Aye, lets go bring dowm some robots!"

* * *

Spy's POV

* * *

"Shall we?" I asked Scout.

Scout and I had just finished making sure we had everything we would need for this recon mission.

My disguise kit, Revolver, Knife, Dead Ringer and Cloaking device were all at the ready as was Scout's bat, scattergun, pistol, several baseballs and of course a can of Bonk and a can of Crit O Cola strapped to his belt.

"Yeah let's go bust in some metal heads!" Scout said smirking.

I nodded smirking as well and we both began our stealthful trek through the woods up to the Place the machines were coming from.

I readied my disguise and made a gesture for Scout to moe ahead.

"See you on the other side!" Scout said smirking before running off his pistol at the ready.

As Scout ran off I activated a disguise turning myself into a Robo-Demo and I walked off in a marching fashion in another direction.

Walking through the base I saw numerous robots but thankfully none of them depicted me as a Spy.

The base in which these robots were originating inside was very much like the outside. Blue walls. mechanical cogs and springs everywhere moving in a mechanical sync all over the blue walls and unmoving conveyer belts as floors.

I continued walking in disguise until I found a set of doors that seemed to be important. with two Uber-Heavy's armed with the familiar Mini-gun's standing ready to begin firing.

I ducked arounda corner and pulled out my disguise kit and pressed another one of the buttons.

At once the holographic disguise that surrounded me changed from the Robo-Demoman to a Robo-Engineer.

As the disguise took full effect I stepped out and approached the two Uber-Heavy's.

"Need to do maitnence" I declared in a mechanized voice.

"The Uber-bots looked at each other before standing aside and opening the door.

Walking inside I found exactly what I was hoping to find... The Power Core.

A huge room with a huge bright blue orb held a ways off the ground by huge metal pipes that were taking energy from the orb and taking it around the base. Just beneath the orb was a set of controls with levers and buttons that would make Engineer scratch his head with complexity.

I walked forward pulling from my cloaked suit what would soon become these robot's worst nightmare... The Electro Sapper.

The cords stuck to the controls as I placed them on them and I was about to pull the switch when...

"What are you doing!" Came an automatized voice from behind me.

"Ah Meird" I mumbled turning around to see the two Uber-heavy's that had been protecting the door.

Both Heavy's were spinning their mini-guns but suddenly out of nowhere a baseball hit the one on the right in the back making him stumble over.

I grinned to myself before pulling my revolver from my suit and releasing a shot bringing down the one on the left in one shot.

"Thank you Scout" I said brushing off my suit.

"No problem, you got it set?" Scout asked.

"Indeed, once I pull this switch we will both have to move fast" I said

"Got it, we gotta be a safe distance away to watch the fireworks" Scout said smirking.

"Indeed" I said turning around and flipping the switch on the Electro-sapper.

As the electricity that was being produced was sent into flux a large alarm began to blare.

"MOVE!" I yelled as both me and Scout began to run.

Scout of course ran ahead of me obviously being the faster runner but we did not stray to far from each other which was a good thing to.

Scout-Bots and Heavy-Bots were trying to stop us from getting out but my well placed Revolver shots and Scout's wide-spread Scattergun shots brought the robots that attempted to get in our way down before they could even compute.

Running for a side exit we both jumped through the door and landed on the grass just as an explosion from a Demoman-bot exploded behind us.

I turned around and watched as the base collapsed upon itself and smiled to myself as I thought of the dam robots being crushed beneath the rubble of their base.

"Ah crap" Scout said grimly.

Confused I looked up and saw exactly what Scout was referring to.

What looked like a huge transport attached to a rocket was shooting away from the wreckage and headed straight for the Mann Co. base.

"Last stand" I said looking over at Scout.

"They will need as much help as they can get" I said.

"I'll go ahead" Scout said pulling the two cans of Soda from his belt... and downed both of them at once.

For a split second I could see Scout's pupils dilate before a cocky smirk took over his face and he took off much faster then I had ever seen him move.

Out of all the things we had done in the last 24 hours what was coming next would put it all to shame!

**A/N - YAY another great chapter for another awesome and super-fun-to-write fanfic.**

**Now we have a finale coming up and hopfully if it goes the way I hope everyone (including numerous Harry Potter characters) will get some badass spotlight.**

**if things go according to plan that is :) and it should.**

**So other then that reviews do motivate me to write faster so if you liked or didn't like it feel free to tell me and**

**Until Next time Ashbringer36 Out**


	8. Chapter 8 CONCLUSIONS!

**Song Recomendation- Final Battle theme Trauma Team OST**

**Or - Hail To The King by Avenged Sevenfold**

**(Engineer's POV) - Redemption Blue's by Miracle Of Sound**

Chapter

Demoman's POV

"ALERT! THERE ARE MULTIPLE TANKS!" Came Miss Pauling's voice over the intercom system of the town.

"Aye, let's send them back to their maker in wee little bits!" I yelled just as I saw the Tank's emerge halfway into the map from two seperate tunnels that had been hidden beneath two buildings.

Both of the blue tanks were large things with no weapons to speak of but a hell of a lot of armor. Moving slowly towards the enterance to the underground base every Mercanary here knew that if either one of those tanks reached the Base and set off the bomb housed within it's blue hull it would be over!

Me and Soldier were readying our weapons to begin blowing these things to hell when Engineer yelled at us

"Get out of there!"

I looked up to where Engineer was and managed to glimpse what looked like a huge missile heading our way.

"MOVE!" Soldier yelled and both of us ran back just in time to avoid being crushed by this thing... but it didn't explode for some reason.

The missile itself was about the size of about a three story building and as wide as the average house but wait... it had doors!

I watched my one good eye as wide as could be as another full Battalion of robot's emerged.

Heavy-bots, Uber-Heavy's, Uber Pyro's, Uber-Demo's and at least a half a dozen Uber Soldier's. Not to mention at least a dozen of each normal form of robot

I sighed to myself

"Well piss!" Sniper said in disbelief.

"This might be our last stand partners" Engineer said as he readied his sentry.

"Then we shall fight like men!" Heavy said beginning to spin his Mini-Gun.

Just as the robot's and Mercenaries were about to charge at each other something happened that made even the robot's stop to process what was happening.

'REDUCTO!" yelled several voices and suddenly the Uber Heavy's that had been at the front of the Robot's last battalion were completely obliterated.

Just as those robot's fell over I looked up and saw four flying broomsticks being flown by four of the kids we had helped at that Wizarding school and each of them had one of their wands out in one of their hands.

I grinned to myself took a swig of my Whiskey then grabbed my Grenade Launcher "Alright ya metal-skinned block heads! let's do this!" I yelled before shooting off numerous grenades at the group of robots!

* * *

Neville's POV

* * *

Metal versions of all of the Mercenaries! bloody hell I hope they didn't replicate Spy!

Flying above a town of sorts me, Seamus, George and Fred were flying above shooting Reducto curses at the robots.

Of course we weren't left on our own, the merc's charged into battle along with us.

Demo shooting greandes, Pyro setting stuff on fire, Soldier charging in head first yelling bloody murder, Sniper up out of reach picking these things off one by one, Heavy spinning the mini-gun obviously doing the most damage, Medic behind Heavy keeping everyone alive from the various bullet wounds they recieved and of course Engineer using his sentry to destroy things.

Spy I have no idea where he could be but Scout would have been easy to see... sadly now was not the time as a Sniper-bot I hadn't seen shot at me, missing me thankfully but he hit the back of my broomstick sending it crashing to the ground... and on the opposite side of the robot's as the Merc's.

I Managed to fly myself to a landing that didn't land me an injury but as I got up and gripped my wand I could see three Heavy Bot's spinning their huge guns ready to blow me to peices.

"Alright then, bring it on!" I say before bellowing "REDUCTO!" and blowing the first one to bits.

Just as the Heavy-bots began to shoot the one on the right lost it's head by what was unmistakeably a sniper bullet and the other one was blown up by a spell shot from Seamus.

I gave Seamus a thumbs up and was about to begin fighting my way through from this side I ended up hearing a screech... no not screech... a horn... a really wierd one!

I looked back and saw two blue moving towards a large building.

I had no idea what they were doing but I assumed they were supporting the Robot's so I chased after them.

All I knew was if I had to stop these things I would need a lot mroe then one Reducto curse.

* * *

Scout's POV

* * *

I had never felt so alive!

A whole can of Bonk and another whole can of Crit-O-Cola and Bonk were all in my stomach... and with it I felt like I could stop a missile!

I was running faster then I had ever run before and in no time at all I was back at the town we had been sent to defend. and as I expected that last missile like thing had been packed with dozens of robots!

The rest of the team were fighting these things off with everything they had with a bit of help from three kids flying broomsticks and shooting from above.

I grinned to myself as I rushed onto the field but just as I was about to pull out my bat and start wailing at these things but then I heard a familiar rumbling horn-like sound... a Tank!

Knowing I was the only one who would be able to reach it I jumped on the head of a Soldier bot and began running along their heads to get past them. Bullet's seemed to just miss me as I ran on the heads of these things.

just as I past an Uber-Soldier I pulled out my bat and as I jumped past it I smashed it's head with the bat and made it fall over.

Just as I landed on the head of a Heavy-bot I saw an Uber-Demo shoot a grenade at me.

I grinned pulling out my Scattergun and then in midair I dodged around the blue grenade and then turning around I shot at it making the Grenade explode.

The shockwave sent me flying back and I landed on top of the building that separated the two paths but thanks to the combined Radioactive Soda cans I was unaffected by the landing.

The first of the tanks was opening it's hull to reveal a missile like bomb which it would release in the Hatch that lead to the underground base. Of course it had managed to get the secret code that would tell the automated computers below that this bomb was really a harmless delievery... but it wouldn't open if a human was on top.

Running as fast as I could I got in front of the bomb just as the bomb finished arming and was being positioned on top of the Hatch.

Glaring a determind glare I held up my arms just as the Bomb was lowered by the mechanical arms that held it.

The bomb met my hands and the mechanical limbs continued to push trying to get through me... but I wouldn't budge.

Hearing a massive alarm going off from the Tank itself I could see the top of the bomb open to reveal somthing... and I'll be dammed if I was wrong as to what it was.

Sure enough thrusters began to emmit fire as the force being pressed against my shoulders and back was tripleda t least.

I would have loved to make some remark but at this point It was taking all I had to hold this thing up... and it was about to get worse!

The second tank... was arming it's own bomb right behind me behind me!

* * *

Hagrid's POV

* * *

"Blimey!" I let out in shock looking at the two huge blue truck like things... and then at Scout holding up that thing shooting fire out of upper side no doubt trying to force past him.

"Bloody hell Gwap, I think we got here just in time" I say glancing up at Gwap who looked down at me and grinned.

"Will stop blue thing" Gwap said before running towards the truck that wasn't being stopped by Scout... Blimey what did he drink a pint of Muscle-building potion?

The second truck was about to set down it's... well whatever that thing is... But Gwap grabbed it bu the bottom and just like the one Scout was holding up it began to shoot fire into the air to propel itself further.

The mercanaries and the rest of the kids were all further back fending off what looked like metal version of the Mercanaries, so really it didn't look like there was any help to be had.

Suddenly I saw a blue mist appear and then what looked like a metal version of the Spy appeared with a knife in it's hand.

"Oh no you don't!" I said lining the Crossbow i had grabbed from my house before leaving and shooting at the Metal-Spy.

I knew the Scout would have thanked me but he was struggling to hold that thing up with everything he had since the Fire coming form the top of that thing had increased drastically.

Gwap was having just as much luck with his side though he was also struggling quite a bit.

I was about to go and doo what i could to help when I saw somthing get thrown from a building not far from the truck like things... a rectangular thing.

It landed on top of Scout's tank and suddenly Electricity surged all around the thing and the fire stopped coming from above the rocket that he was holding up.

Scout made a salute gesture to where the thing had been thrown and when I looked over I saw it was Spy.

Spy nodded at Scout who then ran up the smoking heap that he had been struggling to stop only a few seconds ago. He grabbed the box that Spy had thrown and then threw it to the on Gwap was holding.

Just as the first time the thing stopped spewwing fire and Gwap threw it away easily.

* * *

Engineer's POV

* * *

"Woo boy, you kids sure can fight!" I complimented.

The three kids that had remained on the broomsticks had landed in front of me

"Glad to help, you all helped defend our school after all!" said the one who wasn't a twin (Seamus I think his name was).

"Well your help was really appreciated" Came the voice of Sniper from beside me.

"Indeed, you kids are real fighters!" Soldier said as he walked up to us with his overly formal tone.

"Well we better go check on the bunker, I can't hear the tanks nor did I hear an explosion" I said. with a nod all of us walked down to where the bunker was located and saw two seemingly undamaged Tank's.

Then seeing them sparking with electricity I knew exactly what had happened. Since they were open Spy had managed to get his Electro Sapper onto the electronic parts of the Tank and turn it to scrap metal.

Scout was panting alongside a man I knew to be named Hagrid and this huge (20 ft tall) person I knew to be named Gwap.

Medic used his Medi-gun on Scout who then stretched out his arms as if they had been broken only seconds ago, and they probably were.

"You know Demo, you still owe us a sip of that whiskey" one of the twin said (coulnd't tell if it was Fred or George)

"Aye you kids are persistent" Demo said though he was smirking.

"Yeah, dam how often do you fight those things?" Neville asked coming up from behind us sporting a black eye.

"Frequently" Medic said as he aimed his Medi-Gun at Neville and healing the black eye almost instantly.

"Hey, you guys got any sports in that Wizarding School of yours" Scout said his flare coming back to him instantly.

"Quite the subject change my friend" the second kid said "but yeah we got Quidich, it's awesome"

"Well perhaps we could watch a match of this quiditch someday" Spy said putting a cigarette into his mouth.

"Yeah, you know Scout you'd make a dam good Beater" the first twin said.

"You think so, does it involve hurting people?" Scout asked.

"Of course" both twins said in unison.

"Well come on, we have earned our R&R after this consecutive 36 hours of combat" Soldier said.

From behind him I heard a mumbled voice cheering and I could tell it was Pyro.

"Well then guess we can go back to Hogwarts... I'm sure if the battle didn't go into the basement the House ELves are making a feast with no equal!" Seamus said.

And at this we all started heading off south back to that school of wizardry and witchraft or whatever the hell they teach there!

**A/N - AND CUT! That was my conclusion, I had no idea how to finish this, I had intend on this being like a Two Shot or something but then it came to this 8 chapters of awesome fun, so forgive me if the ending was kind of corny or whatever.**

**If you have an issue with this fic I WELCOME any form of critisiscm as mean as it might sound to you be brutally honest with me I LOVE trying to improve my writing ability and you guys can be exactly what gets me to a better position in writing :)**

**Now if you liked my writing style in this fic then feel free to check out some of my other works on my profile, I have another Harry Potter fanfic in the works as soon as I've finished at least one more fic so keep your eyes open for that.**

**And**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


End file.
